An Average Ordinary Everyday Story About Sick Fang
by Fangalicous08
Summary: Just an everyday story where Fang gets sick and...interesting things occur. Rated T because of innuendo and the likes. Blackmail on Fang and Iggy. R&R?


**Iggy: What are you working on? **

**Me: -proudly shows Iggy story- This!**

**Iggy: ...Skits...you're going to die.**

**Me: You won't kill me. **

**Iggy: I meant Fang. **

**Me: Naw, Saint said she would keep me safe. :) I love my Mumsie. **

**Iggy: -facepalm- I'll miss you. **

**Me: Alright, so, this is based off of something that happened last night. If you don't want to call it by it's very long title, you could just call it 'Blackmail'. Heh. **

**Iggy: You're missing one thing.**

**Me: Right. My will. If Fang DOES kill me for this, I give Iggy to Saint. I give my laptop t-- **

**Iggy: -facepalm- Not that! Disclaimer.**

**Me: Oh, right. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR. Didn't you know that? I think it'd be obvious. I lack a certain part of the male anatomy, so could I really be James Patterson? **

**Now, ONWARD!

* * *

  
**

Fang stumbled into the living room of Dr. Martinez's house, keeping one hand against the wall to steady himself. He wasn't feeling well. At all. His face was burning up, but the rest of his body was shivering. Fang wrapped his jet black wings around himself. He looked around and realized he was still standing in the middle of th hall.

_Wait...didn't I just go into the living room?_ He questioned himself. Fang shook the thought from his head and continued down the hall, using his tail for balance. Wait, tail? What? Fang spun around, chasing the furry, black thing attached to his behind.

"Fang?"

Fang jumped, losing his balance and tumbling to the floor.

"Fang?" Iggy's voice sounded alarmed as his cool, pale hand grabbed Fang's arm, pulling him back to his feet. Fang fell against the blind boy, resting his head on Iggy's shoulder.

"Fang, you're burning up." Iggy murmured, helping Fang to the couch. He had fallen asleep leaning against the wall when Iggy walked in and heard his deep breathing.

"Cold." Fang muttered under his breath, snuggling close to Iggy. The blind boy felt his face heat up slightly, but subconsciously held Fang close to him as he sat down on the couch. Fang laid down, putting his head in Iggy's lap and curling up.

Iggy rubbed Fang's shoulder gently, feeling him shiver under his touch. He trailed his hand up to Fang's burning hot face. Even though Fang's face was burning up, Iggy noticed that he was shivering as if he were cold. The blind boy didn't think before he laid down with Fang and wrapped his albatross-like wings around the two of them.

Fang snuggled closer to the warmth of the blind boy as Iggy stroked his soft, black hair lovingly. Fang slept soundly on top of Iggy and Iggy listened to him sleep like a creepy pedo, but that doesn't matter, does it? I mean, two bird-kids in love. Siiiigh, so touching.

Iggy laid there holding Fang...until the dark-haired avian made a small gagging noise and jumped up. Iggy grabbed a nearby plastic bucket and shoved it into Fang's arm and rubbed his back gently as Fang...well, barfed into the bucket. Once he was finished he sat the bucket down and fell onto Iggy's shoulder again. Iggy put his arms around Fang, laying back and going back into their original position.

Iggy continued to stroke Fang's jet black hair and wings, helping him sit up and rubbing his back whenever he got sick. Fang buried his burning face into Iggy's neck, a small whimper escaping him. The blind bird-boy put his arms around Fang, rocking him gently and whispering comforting words into his ear quietly. Iggy pressed his lips gently to Fang's cheek an--

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Iggy jumped away from Fang and turned toward the doorway, where the shriek had come from. Fang, on the other hand, didn't care what happened. He pulled himself over to Iggy and cuddled up to him. Iggy's face heated up when he felt Max's eyes on him.

Max stood in the doorway of the living room, covering Angel and Nudge's eyes, her own eyes widened as she looked at her two brothers on the couch.

"H-hey Max..." Iggy muttered. Fang stopped trying to nuzzle him and looked towards Max, smiling widely.

"Maxxie!" He exclaimed, standing up and running over to her. Max let out a squeal as she tumbled to the ground, seeing as Fang was not able to keep his balance well and ended up toppling into Max instead of hugging her like he wanted to. But Fang didn't show that he cared in the least. He was fine with laying on top of Max in the floor, nuzzling her and hugging her tight.

"Iggy," Max said warningly from underneath Fang. "Please tell me you didn't give him any roofies..."

Iggy rolled his eyes. "No, Max, I did not give Fang a date rape drug. Sheesh. He's just sick."

"I can tell." Max muttered. Fang continued nuzzling her, muttering things like "I love you, Maxxie", "We should get a snuggie, if you know what I mean", and "I would rather sleep with you, Maxi-Pad, not Iggy". He tried to kiss her, but she kept turning her head and struggled to get out from under him.

"Fang!" She groaned. Fang smiled goofily.

"I'm not even doing anything yet, Maxi-Pad." Fang gave a girly giggle.

"Fang!" Max yelled. "Get off of me!"

Iggy chuckled and left the room, leaving Max to sort out this mess. After all, he had taken care of Fang while the flock was out. Max could take care of him now.

"Fang no! Move your hand!" Max's voice carried from the living room. Iggy chuckled and went to his room. He'd enjoy Fang being sick...

* * *

**So, Fang, if you're reading this... I LOVE YOU DADDY! -hugs- Don't kill me. Heh...**

**Yeah, so last night on Skype Fang was feeling bluchy, and Iggy was being his usual self and ended up snuzzling with Fangles. (Snuzzling= Snuggling/nuzzling). Yeah...**

**Iggy: I was just trying to help my brother. **

**Me: -snickers- Riiight...**

**Iggy: Heh. **

**Me: So, R&R?  
**


End file.
